


一丘之貉

by kolaoye



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:44:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolaoye/pseuds/kolaoye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>上了同一条船，就得穿同一条裤子。不穿同一条裤子，就去跟鲨鱼睡觉。</p>
            </blockquote>





	一丘之貉

**Author's Note:**

> 有很多很多奇怪的妄想，我很不会取文名。

（一）

Flint被Singleton骑在身上的时候，感觉一切都特别吵。骨头拧动的酸涩响声，背隔着薄衬衫往甲板撞的闷响，靴子坚硬的底部蹭着血摩擦木板的尖叫，Singleton和他的喘气声，血管跳动的隐秘响动。嚯，那么多，再揉进整整一艘船的野兽嘶吼，这血淋淋的大面团就要照着他的脸摁紧了，把每一个毛孔都封上。太阳竟也用那温暖可亲的白光来烧灼他的眼球，叫他闭眼，好死在观众环伺的斗兽场上，死在他的船上。

他的船员，他的崽子，他的船，他的海，全都冷眼旁观，等着他胸膛里的心脏在奸诈之徒的断刃下流血。再没有什么比这更能叫一个海盗暴怒啦。

等他把Singleton骑在身下，等他把Singleton也擂成了面团，等他的衬衫被血泡得又凉又滑，他才终于泄掉了几分怒火，让那蹦蹦直撞的心脏不再如此疯癫。野兽又被关回了铁笼，静谧得只听见血应着心跳往下滴的声音；太阳又成了他的伴，磨亮了Singleton被疤痕与鲜血糊住的脸。就连海浪也鼓动着船的底舱，用那窃语一般的震颤向他表达了臣服与接纳。他的耳朵听见了，他的眼睛看见了，他的身体明白了。

现在，他的船员，他的崽子，他的船，他的海，一切都又是他的了。

 

（二）

Billy走出酒馆的时候被Gates叫住了，这是上陆地之后的第二次。他困极了，也累得很，正想找个相熟的妓女，躺在她绵软丰满的胸脯上睡个整晚，好在甜梦中把那张边角被血浸软的白纸扔进冥河，让这决不会流回人世的河流带走凶兆。

“又怎么啦？”Billy疲惫地问。

“船长找你，”Gates兴致勃勃地轻捶他的胸膛，Billy太高了，他不得不把手肘抬得比平时还高，“你走狗屎运啦，硬汉。”

Billy轻微地晃了一下，“你又要干什么去？”

“什么也不干，也就是出来买瓶朗姆酒，顺便把你带过去。”Gates说，“要我说他是喜欢上你了。”

“他连我的名字都不知道。”

“别记仇，你叫Billy嘛。”Gates大笑。Singleton死了，Flint难得耍了手好把戏，所有不安分的人都能再缓缓。就算航海日志还没找到，那有什么要紧？Flint的胆量和糊弄人的本事都是顶尖的，他再一次叫他见识过了。他们很快就能把这事办好，让海象号成为Eleanor Guthrie出货本上的头一个名字。

他把手放在肚子上，“我看他不会忘啦，你是今年第一个用枪顶着他的脑袋的船员。”

“你要我管着他点，我干了，结果他扭了海军的脖子，海军毙了Guthrie。管屁用。”Billy塌着肩膀，“他到底被多少船员用枪指过脑袋啊？”

“数不清。你只管来，起码他不会扭断你的脖子。”

 

（三）

Flint交叉着手指坐在扶手椅上，掺了黑的红发妥妥帖帖地捆成一小束，蜡烛的暖光又让一些地方透出姜黄来。他换上了一件浆洗得发黄发硬的新衬衫，坚实的脖颈和胸膛都露在外面，还能看到灰扑扑的绷带。脸倒是还没消肿，可也比早上那副刚从屠宰场出来的模样要得体多了。Billy进来之前他就坐在那，Billy进来之后他还是坐在那。然后他一动不动地喊，“Billy。”

“啊？”Billy问。他就伫在门口，站得远远的，蜡烛和月光都照不到他。他觉得这样安全。Flint身上的血味还浓，被再多的朗姆酒盖住也能闻到。

“你帮我骗了他们。”

“啥？”

“我说，你帮我骗了他们。船员。”Flint重复了一遍，这回语义更清楚，“我没有航海日志，那是一张白纸。”

Billy迟疑了片刻，“对啊。”

“为什么？”

“你是船长。”Billy说。这显然不够，因为仅在数小时之前，他对Flint的印象是一个有些软弱的船长，而Flint连他是谁也不知道。考验他的舌头的时候到了。“你已经杀了Singleton，拆穿你没好处，如果把你俩都杀了，海象号还不知道归谁。”

“实话。”Flint终于动了一下，他伸长手去够酒瓶，对着瓶口灌了一口朗姆酒，又把它抱在怀里，“你怎么不想着做船长？我听说你是一个人望不错的水手长。”

Billy慢慢地点头，Flint大概没看见，他把自己在黑暗里藏得很好，“你听说。”

Flint眨了眨眼。Billy视力很好，隔了老远也能看到火光在他的眼里跳动，那双眼睛闪着橙或者黄，新鲜水果的颜色，跟头发挺衬。他忘了它们本来是什么颜色了。

“我知道。”Flint更正。他拍着朗姆酒瓶宽大的瓶身，“你不想做船长吗？”

“你问这些想干嘛啊？我不想做船长，我是个水手长。”Billy感觉有点烦。Flint的动作让他的戒指反了一下光，上午揍Singleton的时候他的戒指也在不停反光，亮晶晶的。他想起来Flint的眼睛是什么颜色了，绿色的。跟海水里漾着的血被阳光照到时一个色。

“很好。”Flint把下颔压到锁骨上，眼睛直直地盯着门口的黑暗，正对着Billy的眼睛，分毫不差，让Billy开始怀疑他的船长也有跟他一样不俗的视力了，“去找点乐子吧。放松一下，我们这两天就走。”Flint说。

“就这样？”Billy问，“没别的？”

“就这样，没别的。”Flint耸了耸肩膀，又想起什么，“哦。如果你愿意，你可以在楼下带瓶酒走。我请客。”

Billy犹疑地退了一步，“那我走了。”

“走吧。”

等Flint透过黑暗也无法看见Billy的轮廓，也听不到踏着木板下楼的咯吱声，他摸了摸自己的眉骨，又摸了摸鼻梁。确定它们都还没断，但也还疼着之后，他又灌了一口朗姆酒。

（四）

“嗳，Gates。”Billy站在木栏杆后头，海象号装潢时没顾及他这样高大的人，木栏杆只到他的腰，如果他想跟别人一样把手肘靠在上面，必须高高撅起屁股，不是招踢就是招操，他只好时常杵着。这么一来，每当海盗们懒散得脱了形，把脊椎贴在栏杆上，活像捞上船等着融化的海蜇时，他就成了那个最正儿八经的人，成了“标杆人物”。而别的方面，尤其是在生活上，他又憋屈得很，海象号少有不用他弯腰就能进去的房间，睡觉时总要蜷着腿，跟人讲话则必须低头。高个儿在海上竟成了麻烦，他以前想也没想过。

“啥事儿？”Gates踩着笨拙的滑步退回来，以一个昨天还奔波于贿赂拉票之间，用尽各种花言巧语，换了三四条银舌头，又为他那效忠对象担惊受怕了数月之久的副舵手而言，他真够坚强乐观了。他那脏衬衫下的肚皮一夜就鼓了起来，脸也红润了，叫他更像那些常常从斩骨刀上舔些生肉吃的屠夫。

“问你件事，”Billy说，“我们真能找到她吗？”

“谁？”

“那艘船，德啥玩意。”

Gates警告地举起一根肥短的手指，“厄卡·德·利马。”

Billy张了张嘴，“你记的真清楚。”

“好几个月的唠唠叨叨，全身心都挂在她身上。啥时候把她开膛破肚了我再忘记她。”

“那你俩找到航海日志没？”Billy很担心。

“没呐，你怎么管起这事了？”

“你们骗了一船的人，要是拿不出来，肯定得走木板。”

“不是‘你们’，”一只手握住Billy的小臂，戒指叫人硌得慌。Flint船长站在Billy侧后方，真不知道他怎么过来的，那酒味、海盐味和他小辫上的柏油味本该先敲醒Billy的脑袋。他严肃地品评起来，“是‘我们’，Billy。你入伙了。再说，走木板肯定不够。起码要拖龙骨。”

“那可得拖龙骨，”Gates点头赞同，“我挑的人胃口大。”

柏油味又稠又黏，搅得Billy心烦意乱。假如谁递给他一根火把，他肯定顺手举到海象号船长头上。

 

（五）

Billy很老实。他从来不恃着水手长的身份占便宜，跟人吃同样分量的肉，喝同样分量的酒，穿同样能抖下几盎司盐花的旧衣服。他不但有着公正的品格，还有忠诚、英勇、友善等叫人钦佩的品质，这些特征让人确信，要是他当初成了海军，一定是最棒的小伙，总有一天能得到女王接见，在大理石广场里穿着笔挺的海军蓝制服和锃亮的皮靴举行授勋仪式。他那高大的个头想必也能为他带来许多好处，而非诸多不便。

然而可惜的是，他那流淌在血管里的血叫他爱自由，他那宽大坚实的脚掌叫他爱海洋；他的骨、他的肉、他的眼与手，深切地被烈酒、焦阳、鲜血与长刀给吸引，被最原始的厮杀与野性给扼住了。脂粉、丝绸、刀叉和彬彬有礼的先生小姐们倒像恶魔一样令人畏惧。他天生就是海盗，而无法成为正派人。

另一个佐证则是，在夜幕低垂、群星映照，海洋深沉如墨、陆地灯火通明时，若他正独自留在船上，只要凝视着那光亮，覆在他赤膊上的雾霭便会悄然消散，带走温度，使颤栗入驻。假使看得更久，他则能隐约察觉到，当文明追赶而来，一定有什么会在它那炽烈的凶焰下化为灰烬，成为孕育下一步文明的温床。

好在对于海盗Billy来说，关于文明的一切惹来的不适感向来短暂而虚无，海洋和掠夺能够轻易抚慰他。直到他的船长、他众多渴求中的一部分告诉他，化为灰烬的将是他及他热爱的一切。

这可是个大问题。

 

（六）

船长室的门框和顶板做的比所有房间都高，但Billy进去的时候还是得低头。海象号这位小美人就跟她的主人一样从不在这些方面关照他。

“船长，”他扣了扣门板，“有空吗？”

“没。”

这话连谎言也不算，只能归成敷衍，如果Billy有Gates的尖利唇舌，他定会狠狠训一通Flint，叫这浪荡客连卵蛋也发抖，可惜他没有，“你还没找到航海日志。”

“唔。”

“你搜过新厨子没？”

Flint船长这才缓缓放低了厚实的精装书，露出双荧亮的绿眼睛来，正搁在书沿上，“请再说一遍？”

些许年前，Billy曾被诱去给女巫送过信。那蛇发女巫的宠儿是一只黝黑黝黑的猫，Billy进去时，它伏在房梁上，静悄悄地看着他，似乎在思考该从哪下嘴，绿眼睛在幽暗的烛火里忽明忽暗。而在这敞亮的船长室里，Flint又叫他领会到了那背脊直发凉的滋味。

他仍然倚着门，不前进一步，“他在底舱杀了个人，然后说那人是自杀的。Dufresne说他翻了咱们战利品里所有的书，却还找他要菜谱。”

Flint合上了书，“而剩下的书都在我这。”

“Dufresne啥事都知道。”

“所以那新厨子也知道了。”Flint把书扔回桌上，霍地站起身，把枪别到皮带上，“找到他。Gates在哪？去告诉他。”

（TBC）

————  
*走木板：被迫蒙眼（有时绑手）走上横在船沿的木板。结果是落海。  
*拖龙骨：把人在水下拖过船底。


End file.
